


Come on Carolina

by Recovery_Zero



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recovery_Zero/pseuds/Recovery_Zero
Summary: This is only another one of the many schemes York has come up with to get Carolina to notice him. This time, he's managed to rope North, Washington, and even FILSS into helping him. With the highest success rate Delta has given him yet, could this possibly go wrong?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a simple song fic that was born from the many hours I spent listening to "Come on Carolina" on repeat. Enjoy!

York sat across from North in the mess hall, as per usual. Both were smiling lightly as Theta stood in the middle of the table, sending up brilliant flashes of red and blue. It was nice to see the shy AI doing something other than hiding behind North. “Man, Theta, that’s pretty cool,” York said. “Hey D.”

The green AI appeared just above York’s shoulder. “Yes, York?”

“Can you do anything like that?” York asked, gesturing toward Theta who was now aiming his fireworks at North and giggling.

Delta was silent for a moment before turning to face his partner. “I am not capable of such displays. I’m here to tell you the facts you cannot figure out on your own.” York gave Delta a fake annoyed look at the jab the AI made. “By the way York, your newest plan has a success rate of … 4.7%.” York’s eyes widened as he realized what plan Delta was referring to.

York laughed somewhat uncomfortably before trying to brush off Delta’s words as nothing. “Seriously D? Now is not the time for that. We can talk about it later.”

“What plan?” North interjected, glancing up from Theta who now stood in his palm.

“You see what you’ve caused Delta?” York scolded his AI lightly.

“I am sorry York,” Delta said before fading into nothing.

York shook his head and sighed. “That guy cannot keep a secret. I swear…”

North raised a single blonde brow as he stared his friend down. “York, what are you planning to do this time?”

Rolling his eyes, York began pushing his food around his plate. “It’s nothing North.” When his friend didn’t reply, York glanced up to see North giving him a look that said, _I don’t believe your bullshit._ “Alright, alright, I have a plan to finally get Carolina to like me.”

“Another one?” North asked, humor lacing his tone. “Well, with a 4.7% success rate, I don’t see what could possibly go wrong.”

Scooping up a forkful of potatoes, York launched them at North who easily dodged the flying food. “Delta doesn’t know what he’s talking about. He’s all about logic. Love isn’t logical at all.” North rolled his eyes at York’s antics.

North wasn’t going to admit it, but York definitely had a good point there. Love was definitely an odd thing. He wasn’t willing to give up on his friend though. The blonde ushered Theta off his hand and back onto the table before giving his friend a stern look. “What’s the plan this time loverboy?”

“Well-” York’s thoughts were cut short as he caught sight of grey and yellow armor beside North.

“York has a plan?” Washington asked as he plopped down into the open seat beside North. “Oh, is it another plan to try and get Carolina? What did Delta give as the success rate this time? Please tell me it’s as low as the last one.”

York’s face contorted with confusion as he stared at the new arrival. “Wash, how the hell do you know all that?”

Wash smirked before cracking up with laughter. “Seriously York? Who on this ship doesn’t know about your harebrained schemes to get with Carolina?”

“Good point. But you know, since you guys know about this plan, and North, since you seemed so curious, I could use some help this time,” York said, preparing to break out his pout if need be.

North sighed. “Is there any way I can turn you down?”

“Nope.” York grinned at the blonde. He placed his hands flat on the table and leaned closer to the two opposite him. Speaking with a hushed voice, he began to fill them in on the plan. “So, this is how it’s gonna go …”

~

A few hours later, York was sitting in the mess hall again. His fingers drummed on the table top restlessly. Somehow, he’d managed to convince F.I.L.S.S. to assist him in all of this. When he gave her the cue, the AI was to begin playing the music York had supplied her with. Thank God he was on her good side for now. Now, it was just a waiting game.

At various places around the Mother of Invention, North and Washington were busy setting up for the many different ideas York had come up with. The entire time both were shaking their heads and feeling sorry for poor, clueless Carolina. When Wash was done with his part, he found North still setting up the last few things. “Hey North, how much longer do you think you’ll be?” Wash asked, leaning against the doorframe of York’s room.

Glancing up from the TV, North shrugged. “A few minutes?”

Washington nodded, satisfied with the answer. “Alright, I’m gonna go find Carolina and take her to the mess hall. See ya there?”

“Of course. Like I’d miss this show,” North replied, chuckling. The blonde went back to work as Washington shook his head and wandered off down the hall to find their victim.

It didn’t take long to find her as she was in the first place he looking. The training room. Washington made his way across the floor to were Carolina was training again. He waited until she finished her round, and before she could demand that F.I.L.S.S. start a new one, he interjected. “Hey Carolina.”

The redhead glanced over at Washington for a second before she made F.I.L.S.S. start another round for her. As she readied herself in the center of the spinning targets, she acknowledged the man standing just outside her reach. “Yes Wash?”

How was he going to get her to come with him? Washington panicked and rubbed the back of his neck uneasily. He watched as Carolina began attacking the targets. “So, uh, York said he needed to tell you something important.”

“Well then why isn’t he here?” Carolina questioned as she kicked three targets in a row.

Shit. Washington fumbled for an answer. “I think he’s in the middle of something with Delta. Last I saw he was in the mess hall.” Washington paused for a moment, and when Carolina didn’t look convinced, he added, “It sounded _really important_ Carolina.”

When the round was over, Carolina took off her helmet and gave Washington a deadpan look. “Alright, let’s go.”

~

Carolina and Wash walked in silence through the halls of the MOI as they headed toward York. Before they reached the mess hall, Washington headed down a side hall after giving Carolina a half-assed excuse for leaving. Confused, she shook her head and made her way into the cafeteria where York was waiting. She walked over to him, noticing the way he was acting extremely jittery. “You needed me?”

Stilling his hands against the table, he stood from his seat. “When don’t I need you Carolina?” York said, giving her an awful wink with his bad eye. Sure, he wasn’t great at it yet, but he needed to know if she was going to hit him. “F.I.L.S.S., hit it.” The room was suddenly filled with music, and Carolina stared York down, clearly confused. As soon as York started singing, it dawned on her what was really going on. York slowly began walking over toward her as he sang. “Come on Carolina, have fun Carolina. You’re always being such a bitch~”

By the time, he sang the last line, York had reached the woman in cyan armor. Carolina glared at him before swinging her fist at York’s head. Thankfully, York still had one good eye and he ducked before her fist hit its mark. “What the hell York?” He just smiled at Carolina. “What is this about?”

York said nothing, but instead continued on with his song. “I’d like to take you to a movie.” Halfway through his line, the lights in the mess hall shut off, and Carolina glanced around the room, clearly on edge. Little did she know Washington and North were in the room with them.

Once Wash had hit the lights, North turned on a pretty old projector they’d scrounged up. An old black and white movie flickered to life on the wall in front of York and Carolina. “But you won’t leave the training room floor~” York placed his hand at the small of Carolina’s back and led her toward the exit of the cafeteria. To be honest, he was slightly amazed he’d made it this far.

He pushed Carolina through the door first, and snagged the object Washington shoved into his grasp. As he stepped out into the hall, he handed the item to Carolina as he sang. “I wanna bring you to the mall to buy shoes.” They continued down the hall, and as they did, the pair passed by the room in which the leaderboard was posted. Carolina immediately dropped the shoes and began heading into the room. From a little ways down the hallway, you could hear slightly muffled laughter as North and Wash watched the scene. With a sigh, York continued, “But you’re obsessed with the leaderboard, baby~”

Before she could disappear, York grabbed Carolina’s hands and continued his song. “Why don’t you give me a break? Why do you make it so hard for me to love you?” He began slowly leaning in as he serenaded the redhead. “I’m gonna do what it takes,” York not so subtly went in for a kiss, but Carolina was having none of it. She pushed York back and kicked him swiftly in the shin. Repeatedly. “But, could you please stop kicking me~” Yet again, from the same spot down the hall, laughter could be heard again, but there was no attempt to hide it. Carolina sighed and quit assaulting York.

“Come on Carolina,” York sang as he grabbed Carolina’s hands again and began leading her back down the hall. “Have fun Carolina. You’re always being such a bitch.” This time, York was expecting it, and he caught the fist Carolina threw at him. With a smile, he continued. “Come on Carolina.” York picked up the pace, dragging the redhead behind him as he began running down the hall. “Let’s run Carolina!” He glanced over his shoulder with a goofy smile as he slowed down beside a window that showed the empty nothingness of space. “We’ll leave this place, and fly through space.”

York directed Carolina’s attention outside as he held his hand behind him. Washington passed by him and slipped something wrapped in a blanket into York’s waiting hand. “And start a different life,” York sang sweetly to Carolina. He then held out the object Wash had just given him to Carolina. “And have babies with green eyes.”

Carolina looked down at the fake baby she now held. She had to admit, it looked creepy as someone had colored the eyes green with Sharpie. York caught her attention when he began singing again. “Maybe we could hit a disco.” As he sang, North flipped the lights off, and Washington scrambled to turn on a multicolored disco light. York gave a little dance move before continuing on. Before he started the next line, North rolled Washington’s skateboard down the hall to York. “Or skate down and check out the shore.”

York jumped onto the skateboard and drifted down the hall. Surprisingly, Carolina followed him. As York had Carolina distracted, North slipped into York’s room just before the pair got to the doorway. Slightly ashamed of himself, North snagged the TV remote and jumped into the closet.

Back in the hallway, York leapt off the board and wrapped his arms around Carolina. York pulled her through his still open doorway and fell onto the bed. “We could stay at home and cuddle, and play a little Halo 4.” From his hiding spot in the closet, North turned on the TV. The Halo start screen flared to life in front of them. Outside the room, Washington passed by silently and threw two controllers to York. He handed one to Carolina as he waggled his eyebrows and sang, “Naked~”

Rolling her eyes, Carolina dropped her controller into her lap and gave York a light shove. In return, he grinned at her and grabbed Carolina’s hands, hauling her off the bed. “I know you wanna kick ass,” York sang as he led Carolina out of his room and down the hall again. “I know you’re dying to rip that Tex to pieces.” York had been walking backward down the hall, leading Carolina, so he wasn’t able to see the black armored freelancer approach. His eyes widened to saucers when he heard someone feminine clear their throat. As he spun, York tried to smooth things over with the terrifying freelancer. “But, baby, both of us know that bitch would have you on your knees~”

“No way!” Carolina growled, shoving York.

“I’m sorry,” York squeaked, after being pushed into Tex. The music was still playing in the background as a fight broke out in the hallway.

“I can beat her!”

“You haven’t managed to yet,” Tex taunted. Carolina stormed forward, swinging at Tex. Tex easily caught the punch, but before she could swing back, North was on her. He grabbed her fist and began trying to pry Tex away from Carolina. Moments later, Wash was doing the same to Carolina. After regaining his composure, York took over for Wash. Wash shifted to help North drag Tex down the hall.

“Good luck,” North called over his shoulder as he pulled Tex into a bear hug and let Washington guide them down the hall.

Thankfully, the interlude was over, and York grabbed Carolina’s hands again and wandered toward the nearest window. “Come on Carolina, have fun Carolina, you’re always being such a bitch.” When Carolina didn’t take a swing at him for the bitch line, York gained some confidence. He wrapped his arms around Carolina, pulling her into a hug. “Come on Carolina, let’s run Carolina. We’ll leave this place, and fly through space, and start a different life. And have babies with green eyes~” York finished off his song, singing softly to the girl wrapped in his arms. As the music faded, York leaned in and pressed his lips to Carolina’s gently. After a moment, he pulled back, surprised. “You-You didn’t hit me that time. 4.7% my ass Delta!”

Carolina gave York a deadpan look. “Way to kill the mood York.”

York gave her his goofy grin before asking, “Can I have a do-over?”


End file.
